This invention relates to an absorbent article for disposal of body fluids discharged thereon such as a sanitary napkin or a panty liner, particularly provided with fastening means by which the article is fastened to the wearer""s clothes such as shorts.
In an absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin or a panty liner, it is well known to form its surface intended to contact the wearer""s clothes (i.e., its surface intended to be kept free from contact with the wearer""s skin) by plastic film and to coat the outer surface of the film with adhesive agent by means of which said article may be releasably fastened to the wearer""s undergarment. It is also well known to replace the film by suitable breathable material such as a nonwoven fabric so that a breathability of the absorbent article may be improved and thereby stuffiness and/or skin eruption possibly produced during use of the article may be improved.
A film of olefine resin such as polyethylene has usually been used as the foregoing plastic film. Adhesive agent applied to the film of this type is apt to come off from the film unless the adhesive agent has a sufficient adhesive force. On the contrary, an excessively high adhesive force of the adhesive agent necessarily may result in an excessively high fastening force with which the panty liner is fastened to the undergarment. In an extreme case, it may be difficult to peel off the used panty liner from the undergarment. Even when the case is not so extreme, the panty liner once fastened to the undergarment will not be easily peeled off if it is desired to readjust a position at which the panty liner should be fastened to the undergarment.
Even if the film is replaced by a nonwoven fabric, there may occur an inconvenient situation that the adhesive agent applied on the nonwoven fabric transfers into the nonwoven fabric as time goes by until it becomes impossible to fasten the panty liner to the undergarment.
It is an object of this invention to provide an absorbent article for disposal of body fluids discharged thereon which is free from problems related to the adhesive agent.
According to this invention, there is provided an absorbent article for disposal of body fluids discharged thereon comprising a body facing side, an undergarment facing side and a liquid-absorbent core disposed therebetween, the undergarment facing side including at least a thermoplastic synthetic resin layer having a high density and placed against a bottom surface of the absorbent core and a first thermoplastic synthetic fiber layer having a density lower than that of the resin layer and bonded to a lower surface of the resin layer, and a lower surface of the first fiber layer being coated with adhesive agent to form a fastening zone to an undergarment.
According to one embodiment of this invention, the resin layer comprises a nonwoven fabric of thermoplastic synthetic fibers or plastic film.
According to another embodiment of this invention, the nonwoven fabric of thermoplastic synthetic fibers is a melt blown type nonwoven fabric.
According to still another embodiment of this invention, a second thermoplastic synthetic fiber layer having a density lower than that of the absorbent core is disposed between a bottom surface of the absorbent core and the resin layer.
According to further another embodiment of this invention, the resin layer, first fiber layer and second fiber layer are of breathable nature.
According to a further additional embodiment of this invention, the first fiber layer and second fiber layer are selected from a group consisting of a spun bond nonwoven fabric, a thermal bond nonwoven fabric, a spun lace nonwoven fabric and a laminate comprising two or more of these nonwoven fabrics.
According to still another additional embodiment of this invention, the second fiber layer has a basis weight of 30xcx9c150 g/m2.